Vacío
by LeCigea FanFiction
Summary: Vacío, es aquello que sientes cuando todos te han dejado y estás solo en tu propio mundo, con tus propios sueños, con tus propias ideas, con tus propios amigos, con tu propia familia, con tu propio equipo.


**Lo sé, es algo corto, pero si no lo escribía la inspiración la perdería por completo y esto no estaría aquí uwu ha quedado asqueroso puesto que tengo un dolor de cabeza insoportable, pero no les hablaré de ello, no me gustaría preocuparles. Sólo disfruten y nos leemos pronto!**

* * *

**Vacío**, aquello que sientes cuando aquella persona amada, querida, deseada, anhelada te ignora por completo, y por más que quieras su atención aquella persona sigue sin pensar en ti, sin mirarte de la misma manera en que tú le miras, sin corresponder a tus abrazos y a tus caricias, sin mirarte con aquella cálida sonrisa que podría significar aunque fuera un _''te quiero''_ o un _''gracias''_.

Era molesto tener que verlo tan serio siempre, con aquella expresión de _'no me importa',_ con aquella mirada de _'muere'_, con aquellas muecas de _'me das asco'_, con aquellas _sonrisas_ ... Que nunca aparecían, con aquellos _apretones de manos_ que sólo me daba al final de un partido ganado, con ... Con _todo_.

Pero ... ¿Por qué me gusta? Si _él_ es tan cruel conmigo, es tan _malo_, tan _tsundere_, tan _frío_, tan _estresante_, tan ... Tan _querer arrancarle la cabeza_ en cualquier instante y gritarle **Vete a la mierda con tu tsunderismo, **pero es como aquel juego adictivo en el que siempre caes. Como los juegos de las máquinas de peluches, en los que siempre le insistía a mi madre con que me diera una moneda para obtener el peluche, y nunca lo lograba, y por ello le pedía más monedas procurando el que lo lograría y que tendría mi peluche al fin. Y es gracioso, porque desde los 5 años no lo he conseguido, y mis padres sólo sueltan una carcajada corta y yo les sigo la corriente. Pero es mucho más para mi.

Yo soy el niño que quiere su peluche, él es la máquina que no se deja ganar fácilmente, el peluche es su cariño, las monedas son mis palabras tratando de dejar de lado su tsundere interior para poder obtener aquel peluche que tanto necesito.

Tal vez soy sólo un adolescente con las hormonas revueltas por _alguien_, tal vez debo de preocuparme más por mi futuro, tal vez esto algún día se me pase, pero **Yo no quiero un futuro sin él**, y tal vez un día llegue a viejo con una esposa, hijos y nietos y piense **Diablos, pasé toda mi jodida adolescencia pensando en alguien que ama más el baloncesto que a su propia vida**, y posiblemente cuando yo ya deba irme a la universidad perderé todo contacto con él y en un reencuentro ni lo reconoceré, o tal vez el se vuelva el mejor jugador de Japón y lo vea en la televisión a diario, ¿quién sabe? él tiene las posibilidades para serlo.

Tal vez pensar de él de _aquella manera_ está mal y lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo, es como aquel dolor que no te gusta, pero que te envicia y que no puedes parar, es como los _chocolates_, te gustan y no puedes comer sólo uno teniendo otros cinco en la mano, es como aquel _sueño_ _inimaginable_ en el que es él el príncipe amado y yo soy la damisela en peligro, y el príncipe la salva y ella es feliz, se casan y viven felices para siempre.

**Pero esto no es un sueño.**

Lo sé, no es un sueño, pero soñar no cuesta nada, y el día en que cobren por soñar _pagaré lo que sea por seguir soñando_ con que puedo ser feliz a su lado sin que nadie nos critique, nos juzgue, nos diga nada, sin que él tenga que ignorarme. Aquel sueño en que yo soy su todo y que él no puede vivir sin mi, en el que no puede estar sin mi ni un sólo segundo, en el que me busca y me necesita igual que yo a él, y que vivimos juntos, y que yo le cocino cosas deliciosas, y que tenemos una familia, y que cuando yo muera él irá todos los días a mi tumba para dejarme flores y decirme '_te amo'_ hasta su fallecimiento.

**Realidad**

Triste y cruda realidad que no eres así, me gustaría que no existieras, me gustaría que dejaras de aparecerme frente cada vez que lo miro con una sonrisa, cada vez que le hablo, cada vez que le abrazo, cada vez que lo llamo, cada vez que lo arrastro conmigo a alguna parte, cada vez que le ayudo en su tarea o él a mi ... **No, **él es muy orgulloso como para pedirme mi tarea o como para dejar que yo copie la suya.

Tal vez soy sólo un idiota que gusta de alguien inalcanzable para él y que cada vez que le escribe una carta declarándose ante él termina por romper ésta misma y pensar _'soy un idiota'_.

**Y lo sé**. Un día este sueño acabará, un día dejaré de verle y lloraré como la pequeña niña que soy en el interior a pesar de anatómica-mente ser un chico de pies a cabeza. **Y lo sé**, soy la persona posiblemente más tonta por querer algo con él, algo que sólo ocurre en mis sueños. Pero **Soñar no es malo. **Si bien te hace daño y te rompe poco a poco por dentro, _no me hará más daño del que ya me ha hecho, no me romperá más de lo roto que ya estoy._

**Vacío**

Es aquello que sientes ... Cuando te das cuenta de que has perdido la guerra contra la máquina de los peluches, te has quedado sin dinero y debes renunciar a ese oso de peluche que tanto has adorado por tanto tiempo, pero piensa ... Que tal vez ese oso no te quiere y es por eso que pierdes, pero por más que lo intente en todas las máquinas de peluches tsunderes de Shutoku de cabellos verdes y de anteojos oscuros, sigo perdiendo. Porque sólo hay una máquina para mi, pero para ti hay miles de niños que quieren peluches y seguirás sin sentir lo que yo.

* * *

**Corto, lo sé, pero espero que les haya gustado, y si no ... Miau.**

**Espero con ansias sus comentarios~, sus ideas, sus aportes, sus opiniones.**

**LO SÉ, es corto.**


End file.
